El beso
by Yu Okawa
Summary: One-shot ChihaTai. ¿Alguien del club de karuta ya había dado su primer beso? Se pregunto Hanano mientra los veia jugar. Seguramente Taichi si pero...¿los demás?.


Chihayafuru y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a Yuki Suetsugu.

**EL BESO  
**

**By: **Yu Okawa

Los golpes sobre el tatami se escuchaban continuamente, ninguno de ellos estaban sincronizados por lo que a través de los golpes podía hacerse una clara distinción de las velocidades que cada uno de los participantes manejaba.

La lectura seguía y el sofocante día de verano les hacia sudar más de lo usual. Algunas de las cartas eran lanzadas a lo lejos por lo que ocasionalmente se escuchaban los pasos apresurados para ir en busca de estas.

La última carta fue leída y los vencedores celebraron no sin consideración a quienes habían perdido la partida, ni mucho menos sin la instrucción que buscaba siempre ayudarlos a ser mejores con cada juego, incluso los vencidos poseían observaciones que hacer.

–Has mejorado bastante, Hanano.- exclamo Komano mientras organizaba las cartas para otra partida.

–Tomaré un descanso, ¡no puedo más!- y Hanano se puso de pie sintiendo las piernas entumidas de tanto tiempo que estuvo en la misma posición. Ella nunca lanzaba lejos las cartas por lo que nunca tenía necesidad de levantarse durante el juego, al menos no ahora que iniciaba a jugar karuta.

Todos la miraron y estaban de acuerdo con que tomará un descanso, después de todo ya llevaban dos horas y media seguidas jugando y ella, al no estar tan acostumbra al juego, era comprensible que necesitase de un descanso.

Hanano se puso de pie, tomo su mochila y de esta saco una revista para después sentarse frente a la mesa y leer ávidamente.

Todos estaban acomodando sus cartas y algunos aún estaban aconsejando a los demás mientras Hanano leía su revista y cambiaba la hoja para encontrar un reporte sobre los distintos tipos de besos y consejos sobre como darlos. Si, Hanano era esa clase de chica que leían esa clase de revistas que aconsejaban hasta como pegarse las pestañas postizas y la ropa de moda de esa temporada y nunca faltaban en esas revistas algún reportaje que tratase de arrojar luces sobre las relaciones de pareja.

Alzo la vista y poso sus ojos color miel sobre Mashima, ¿el habría besado ya a alguien? Seguramente. No estaba enterada sobre la vida amorosa de él, todo lo que sabía era que estaba tras Chihaya y esta, quizás ni enterada estaba, por lo que hacía un misterio saber si el presidente del club alguna vez se permitió tener una novia o si todo el tiempo había estado tras Chihaya. No dudaba que al castaño no le faltarán chicas que suspiraran por el pero si dudaba que este pudiese interesarse en ellas teniendo solo ojos para la despistada capitana del equipo.

¿Habría besado antes a alguien o no?, ¿Komano había besado a alguien? Casi río ante la pregunta eso era bastante improbable, ¿y los demás? ¿Chihaya? Era hermosa pero no parecía tener interés en los hombres o al menos no desde que la conoció.

Volvió la vista al reportaje dispuesta a continuar su lectura e ignorar todas esas preguntas que tenía sobre sus compañeros.

"El beso de piquito" leyó en el reportaje y a continuación una breve descripción de este, luego, "el beso francés" este era uno, a su parecer, más intenso y menos inocente que el anterior ¿qué clase de primeros besos tenían sus compañeros?, ¿habrían besado alguna vez en su vida a alguien? Por su puesto que ella si, era bastante precoz en esos temas de parejas, tenía experiencia sobrada en ello.

Taichi probablemente, Komano… ¡imposible! ¿Y los demás?, ¡se moría de curiosidad por saber!

–¿Han recibido su primer beso ya?-pregunto sin más, sin dejar de mirar la revista. Aquella pregunta la hizo en un tono tan casual, como si estuviese hablando del clima y sin embargo la palabras "dar" "primer" y "beso" hicieron estragos en algunas personas que la escucharon.

A Komano se le cayeron las cartas de las manos, y sus lentes se ladearon ligeramente. Oe se sonrojo y la miraba incrédula sin saber si había escuchado mal, Chiyaha, que en ese momento practicaba un golpe sobre el tatami perdió la concentración cayendo de bruces sobre este al perder el apoyo que le proporcionaba su mano izquierda. Taichi la miro por un momento para después auxiliar a Chihaya a incorporarse. Nishida y Tsukuba solo la miraban ligeramente desconcertados con aquella pregunta tan espontanea y que nada tenía que ver con lo que estaban haciendo.

Aquellas reacciones, algunas exageradas, le confirmaron inmediatamente quienes eran los que aún guardaban su primer beso con el celo de una monja. Solo que noto algo más que la desconcertó un poco, cuando Taichi tomo delicada pero firmemente los brazos de Chihaya para ayudarla a incorporarse esta estaba completamente sonrojada e incapaz de mirar a Taichi a la cara susurro un "gracias". Incluso el castaño estaba levemente sonrojado.

–¡Esa clase de preguntas no se hacen!- dijo Oe firmemente.

–Es verdad, lo mejor es centrarnos en practicar, el torneo esta cerca y tenemos que ser más fuertes, no podemos distraernos con cosas así.-apoyo Komano.

Nadie dijo nada y con un suspiro pesado y con ganas de profundizar en el tema preguntando quienes habían sido los que recibieron su primer beso y cuando, tuvo que guardar su curiosidad y continuar leyendo, quizás en otro momento.

Volvió a seguir leyendo su revista y de vez en cuando levantaba la vista para observar a Taichi pero notaba que Chihaya no lo miraba a la cara cuando él se dirigía a ella. Esos dos se traían algo, sin duda y ella lo descubriría, no iba a dejar que la capitana le quitase al castaño.

Ella lo había elegido.

Cuando las actividades del club hubieron concluido, después de que la maestra Miyauchi los hubiese ido a correr, ella había intentado regresar con Taichi pero este iba acompañado de Chihaya, ambos hablando animadamente, solo que esta continuaba evadiendo la mirada del presidente del club.

Sus intentos cejaron, por alguna razón el verlos alejarse juntos hablando tan animadamente le hicieron sentir que no debía interrumpirlos. Komano paso a su lado, despidiéndose de ella amablemente.

–¿por donde te irás?-pregunto y a su lado dejaron la escuela atrás. Al menos no se iría sola.

* * *

Ambos se subieron al metro juntos, el vagón iba vacío y la luz roja del atardecer se filtraba por las ventanas.

–Chihaya, ¿aún te da pena?-le pregunto amablemente y ella alzo la vista para verlo detenidamente. –fue hace mucho y éramos niños, no tienes por que avergonzarte.

–Lo sé, es solo que…- "se había sentido tan bien" hubiera querido decir pero en lugar de ello, con sus dedos delineo sus labios rosados, como si aún sintiera el cosquilleo que le causo sentir los labios de Taichi sobre los de ella.

Si. Su primer beso había sido dado a Taichi y ella también tomo el primer beso del castaño en aquel accidente cuando eran niños. Había sucedido antes de conocer a Arata, jugando en el cuarto de Taichi peleando como acostumbraban ella había tropezado con uno de los tantos juguetes que había sacado y dejado en el suelo. El resultado fue ella cayendo sobre Taichi de tal forma que sus bocas se habían unido en un accidental rose inocente.

Todavía recordada lo avergonzada que se había sentido y a Taichi rojo como una manzana tallándose los labios con el antebrazo. Habían pasado días antes de que pudiesen volver a hablar y a jugar juntos como normalmente hacían.

Tanto hacia de ello y tan fuerte fue su esfuerzo por dejarlo atrás que prácticamente lo había olvidado hasta que Hanano pregunto ello y trajo todo de regreso como si hubiera sido ayer.

El castaño miraba por la ventana, y ella lo miraba ahora con detenimiento. ¡Él ya no era un niño y ella tampoco! Aquello le había golpeado con fuerza cuando pensó eso hace poco, era como si no hubiera notado que ambos habían crecido tanto, que Taichi lucia demasiado bien con el la luz del atardecer delineando sus facciones y confiriéndole un brillo dorado a su cabello y ojos.

¿Siempre había sido así de atractivo?

Lo miro embobada, no lo había notado antes e involuntariamente seguía absorta en él, mirándolo perdidamente hasta que sus ojos bajaron a su boca para detenerse en sus labios. ¿Seguirían siendo tan cálidos y suaves como aquella vez?

–Chihaya- su nombre sonó tan exquisito en esa profunda voz que apenas logró sacarla de su ensimismamiento.

Parpadeo confusa y, se sintió nerviosa y confundida, cuando este la acorralo con su cuerpo contra la puerta.

–¿Alguien más te ha besado?- Chihaya se sentía a morir de pena, todo aquello era confuso. ¿Por qué Taichi le preguntaba eso ahora? Intento enfrentar su mirada con la de él pero sentía su cara tan roja y se encontraba tan nerviosa que solo atino a bajar la mirada. Su corazón latía desenfrenadamente y tan fuerte que escuchaba claramente sus latidos. ¿Taichi también podría escucharlos?

Si creía que su corazón no podía latir más rápido o sentirse más avergonzada, estaba equivocada. Cuando Taichi tomo delicadamente su barbilla y le obligo a verlo sintió sus piernas tan débiles y el corazón tratando de huirle por la garganta.

–No-contesto suavemente y por alguna extraña razón vio que el castaño lucía mas que complacido y satisfecho con su respuesta. Este le sonrió cálidamente y junto su frente con la de ella cerrando los ojos en el acto.

–Me gustas. Me gustas, Chihaya. Siempre me has gustado.

Algo en ella se quemaba por dentro, ardía cálidamente y ella era como una polilla acercándose a la luz. Se sentía tan inexplicablemente feliz que solo pudo cerrar los ojos cuando sintió los labios de Taichi sobre los de ella.

Cálidos, suaves e incitadores. Una a una le devolvió las caricias que este le proporcionaba. Le gustaba sentir aquello, le gustaba que Taichi estuviera tomando su boca de esa manera, se sentía tan bien, tan hermoso, era como si con cada roce él tratará de transmitirle, no un "me gustas, si no un "te amo". Y ella no podía estar más que feliz por ello.

Algo húmedo rozo sus labios insistentemente y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrir su boca y dejar que la lengua de él entrara y acariciara la suya con avidez. Sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo y trato de corresponderle torpemente.

Cuando ambos terminaron las manos de Taichi estaban sobre su cintura y sus brazos rodeaban el cuello de él. No se había percatado de cuando había sucedido aquello pero le había gustado tanto que no quería que terminará.

–Tu también me gustas.-dijo apenas en un susurro abrazándolo más fuertemente.

Su primer y segundo beso y los que siguieran serían para él y para nadie más.

* * *

Había salido temprano de clases y se dirigía con paso firme y seguro al club de karuta, la noche anterior se había hecho una mascarilla y todo mundo le decía que lucía radiante, seguramente Taichi también lo notaría y quizás tuviera una oportunidad con él.

Cuando llego al club vio la puerta entre abierta pensó en abrirla y entrar pero seguramente, si la puerta estaba así, era por que alguien se encontraba adentro. ¿Y si se trataba de Taichi? Se sonrojo al imaginarse a ella sola y a Taichi, abarcaría toda su atención y haría que este le viera. Compartirían un tiempo a solas.

Estaba emocionada pero en los segundos en que estuvo parada frente a la puerta sin hacer nada no había escuchado ningún ruido provenir de adentro. ¿Habrían olvidado cerrar la puerta? Difícilmente.

Opto por asomarse por cautela y ver si había alguien, no quería precipitarse saludando a la nada como si estuviese loca, así que opto por echar un vistazo. Lo que vieron sus ojos le dejaron atónita y bastante avergonzada. Aquello solucionaba su pregunta de hace meses atrás.

Chihaya estaba recargada sobre la mesa con Taichi prácticamente sobre ella, ambos besándose con avidez y la mano del castaño había comenzado a deslizarse por la pierna de la castaña levantándole la falda un poco pero no lo suficiente como para dejar expuesta su ropa interior.

Ella le abrazaba fuertemente y el parecía desvivirse en besarla y tocarla ligeramente sin llegar a hacer la escena apta para "mayores de edad". Roja como estaba se retiro en silencio, casi en puntitas sintiéndose sin aire. Sin duda Taichi y Chihaya si que habían tenido su primer beso. Ya decía ella que los había notado diferentes desde aquella vez que pregunto eso.

Sin duda, ahora ya sabía quien ya había sido besado.

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

Un poco OoC y una idea loca mía. Esta serie me gusta bastante y la pareja de Taichi y Chihaya me gusta mucho más que Arata y Chihaya (aparte Taichi me gusta más). Este personaje es uno muy completo y sin duda me divertí mucho escribiendo sobre ellos dos. La juventud que les hace alocar las hormonas jejeje. Espero lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
